John
Juan Manuel is the leader of the survivors that assumed the responsability of taking care of his group. Juan is the leader of the NSP undead outbreak Story Pre-Apocalypse Juan Manuel is a high school third-year and studies at the Nuestra Señora De La Paz Highschool he loves hearing music and hanging out with Owen, Alexa and Nicole. He is friend of both Valery Muños and Alexandra Quintero, and he has strong feelings of love towards Alexa thought he doesn´t know it´s mutual and is afraid of telling her he loves her, Juan took one day Alexa to the Coronado beach and made out in the beach but before Alexa think wrong about him he broke of the kiss and telling her he is not ready for a serios relationship which broke Alexa´s heart, made her felt as a whore and made her return to Panama, later the next week Juan apologized to Alexa and she forgave him but not losing her feelings towards Juan, Alexa began to put more efort in her plans of seducing Juan to be her boyfriend. Post-Apocalypse After Juan and the other´s escape the NSP Highschool survivors bus, he and the survivors drove to a supermarket yet not nfected but even thought, there were people running like crazy to get some food, outside thee supermarket, two older guys followed them, Juan luckily having survival knowledge he knew this weren´t thiefs, he knew this were people desperate to get some food and if that means killing somebody they will do it, so Juan told everyone to surround the supermarket car but still they followed them Juan an Owen had no other option they knew they had to survive and they use the 1# rule of the jungle (kill or be killed) so Juan and Owen went for the kill, they hit both of the guys hard in there heads kiling them instantly, this made them feel like murderers but they knew they had to survive, so they put the food in the humbee but a zombified police appears and agin Juan and Owen kill him and take his gun and drive to Owen´s apartment at the apartment the girls who were the ones that got most dirty took a bath in the jacusi. A while later Juan go´s to the kitchen and finds Eloisa in a aprong and thong and this freaks Juan but explains him she is waiting for her cloth to dry, suddenly Alexa calls Juan and and Eloisa encourage him to go with him, Alexa explains him why she liked Carter that much and made Juan nerves blow, Juan shouts at Alexa that she has to stop escaping the reality that Carter is dead that after he became a zombie he killed him with all the pleasure in this world and that this is the world they are living at Alexa began to cry and Juan closed her to him and hugged her and then broke off the hug and kissed her softly in the lips and told her that he loved her and hugged her again. After several minutes after hugging Alexa, Owen shouts at Juan and tells him there´s a little girl surrounded by the zombies and that he had to do something. Juan offered to go for her, Juan tells Alexa he´s going for a little girl and that he couldn´t stay with arms crossed, Alexa worried about Juan gives him the gun they took from the zombified police and let´s him go after a short kiss, outside Juan fight´s the zombies and saves the little girl but still surrounded by the zombies Juan´s friends go for him hitting the zombies with the humbee, Eloisa offered him to go with them and he accepted to go with them, suddenly the car´s radio capture a signal that said there was some kind of save zone in Chiriqui Valle Escondido. Category:Ani Category:Survivors Category:Couple 1